Snowflakes
by TVshowShipper
Summary: Sonny, Chad, snow, and something happening... NOT A ONESHOT!
1. Chapter 1

**Sonny With a Chance - Snowflakes**

**

* * *

**

Sonny was ecstatic as ever, at least that's what Chad Dylan Cooper heard outside the Falls. "CHAD!" She shouted at him.

Chad, eardrums ringing, replied grouchily, "What?"

"It's SNOWING outside!" She beamed. He noticed the winter attire she was wearing.

Chad rolled his eyes, "So?" he asked.

"So, let's go play in it."

Chad blinked at her. "Really, Sonny? Play in it? Really?"

"Yes really!" Sonny smiled. "Have you never played in the snow before? It's so much fun! And it's just outside the studio!"

Chad sighed, "Listen, Sonny. I don't know what you do in Chuckle City, but here in the Falls, we only play in the snow used on set." It was so weird, but ever since the _Gotcha! _thing happened, Sonny had been asking him to hang out with her more often. He didn't mind, but this? The activity was plain childish.

"I'm not asking the Falls; I'm asking _you,_" Sonny responded, emphasizing the word 'you.' As if Chad wasn't a part of the Falls when he himself played the lead. "And my cast was _busy _with something," Sonny sighed.

Chad sighed. "Sonny, I can't."

"Come on, Chad! Don't you remember your first snowfall? Running around in the swirling white wonderland, falling to the ground making snow angels, throwing snowballs at friends, and roasting by the fireplace with a mug of hot cocoa at night," Sonny explained gleefully. It really did sound heavenly.

"But the thing is..." Chad looked away and mumbled, "I've never actually _played _in the snow."

Sonny grew wide-eyed. "Then you just _have _to come with me now." Sonny's gloved hand grabbed his bare hand and dragged him to the costume department and searched through the 'winter attire' section. "Slip this on." She hands Chad a handful of clothes consisting of a jacket, gloves, boots, a hat, and a scarf.

Chad slipped on the clothes slowly. He did somewhat remember his first snowfall. He was seven - only Chad Dylan Goldfarm at the time - and it was a perfectly normal day for the star of Kid Agent Six. Chad woke up, sung on a coat, and walked outside with his manager and body guard. He could feel his boots crunching and saw white stuff all over the ground. That was when he noticed the umbrella. Chad tried reaching out to see what they were covering him from. But his manager slapped his hand back and scolded him. "Don't touch that Chad Cooper!" She snapped. That was his first snowfall.

"Come on!" Sonny giggled, practically dragging him out the door. Then she ducked behind a car and disappeared.

Chad blinked, "Sonny?" A force of cold wet stuff hit him in the face. "Sonny!" Chad was getting frantic. Another pelt to the face. "Quit that!"

"You're supposed to get a snowball and return fire stupid!" Sonny's voice called from an unrecognizable place.

Chad hid behind a truck and gathered a few mounds of snow, "Fine!" he called.

"Fine!" Sonny returned.

"Good."

"Good."

Chad threw his snowball in the direction of her voice. "Hey!" Sonny said, tapping his shoulder.

Chad Dylan Cooper nearly jumped out of his skin, dropping his snowball. "Are you kidding me?" he slapped his forehead.

"Time for snow angels," she exclaimed, "This is something you should be able to do," Sonny said insultingly.

"Hey, Chad Dylan Cooper is the greatest actor of our generation."

"Well," Sonny replied with a smirk, "this has nothing to do with acting." Sonny positioned herself on the bed of snow. "All you do is lay down and act like your doing jumping jacks. See?" Chad watched her move her arms and legs. "Then when you get up it looks like an angel." Chad lay on the ground and imitated Sonny. "Told you it was easy."

"And fun," Chad responded, kicking and swinging faster. "An tiresome." He stood and looked at where he had been lying. It did look somewhat like an angel. Chad looked at Sonny and smiled.

Sonny gladly returned it. "Now for my favorite part," she grinned. "Catching snowflakes with your tongue. It's exactly like catching raindrops," Sonny stuck out her tongue, "Seh?"

Chad mimed her motions, "Thonny, tanks fo getting meh out in da snow. I ha a theally grape time," He said through snowflakes.

"No poblem," Sonny replied, "It wath acshually theally nithe."

"I can't talk like this anymore." Chad stuck his tongue back in his mouth.

"Me either." Sonny twirled her scarf. "Thanks for coming out here with me, Chad. I usually spend my snow days alone."

"Well, I usually spend my snow days at work," Chad replied.

"Yeah?" Sonny asked weakly, staring into his sparkly blue eyes.

"Yeah..."

Without even knowing, their faces moved closer and closer together. They had even puckered up when...

"OKAY! EVERYBODY OFF THE LOT!"

* * *

_Aww, no Channy kiss! But there's more to come. I promise, it'll get better. :) Review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Tough Luck

"OKAY! EVERYBODY OFF THE LOT!"

Chad and Sonny jumped away from each other and turned to the voice. "What are you doing?" Chad asked.

"We're adding onto the set of Mackenzie Falls." A man said. "Oh! Mr. Cooper, of course you'd know this."

"Uhh..." Chad raised an eyebrow, "no I didn't. Mind explaining why you're adding it here in the middle of a parking lot?"

The man smiled, "It's the perfect size so to build larger and better sets."

Sonny crossed her arms. "This is the _So Random! _parking lot. Where will we park?"

"Mr. Condor has assigned a bus to come pick you all up every morning and drive you."

Sonny was getting angry, "Okay, how come Mackenzie Falls gets the entire lot? It's large enough for two - even three sets!"

The man shrugged, "There's a benefit in being the number one tween show."

Sonny groaned and plopped back down in the silhouette of her snow "angel." "I'm not leaving." She said pointedly.

"Sonny..." Chad mumbled, "He has a bulldozer and a tow cable. He can kind of make you leave."

"No offense to your show, Chad, but I'd rather go down fighting for _So Random! _then ride a bus every day for the rest of my contract," Sonny just glared at the ground, "Besides, if they make a set here, there'd be no good places to play in the snow."

Chad sat down beside her. "They're going to fire us if we stay."

"You can leave if you'd like. No one's making you stay," Sonny replied.

Chad remained silent and sitting. Sonny the same. "You kids better move, or we'll alert Mr. Condor." The man was met with silence. "Okay, your funeral then."

As the man left, Chad contemplated whether he should keep his job or stay with Sonny. "Wow, Chad," Sonny said with a small smile, "I expected you to leave."

"Which is exactly why I had to stay," he replied with an eye-roll. "Besides, I wanted to play in the snow some more."

It was at that point that Tawni Hart parked her car right in front of them, shoving snow into their face. "Ten bucks, she did that on purpose," Sonny frowned.

"Hey guys, why are you sitting on the ground? That'll totally ruin your clothes."

Sonny stood up, Chad soon following. "They're going to take _our _parking lot and make it a set for Mackenzie Falls!" Sonny explained. "It's like the prop house thing all over again!"

"Then why is Chad here?"

"I'm her petition partner," Chad shrugged, "What? Can't Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Monroe join forces for a cause we both believe in?"

"And you believe in this..."

"I believe you guys need a place to park," Chad said dismissively.

Tawni nodded. "Mmm-hmm, I get that from your eyes," she smiled and walked off.  
"What'd she get from your eyes?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know," Chad shrugged.

Sonny's eyes suddenly lit up. "Hey, we don't have to just sit here. We have the entire lot to run around in!" Sonny grabbed Chad's hand again, "Come on! Let's make a snowman!"

Chad followed obediently. "What's that?"

"Really, Chad, really?" Sonny looked at him wide-eyed with shock.

Chad looked down, embarrassed. "First snowfall, remember?"

Sonny smiled, "Then you'll just have to follow my lead."

Chad smiled back, "Gladly."

---

_Slightly filler, but I had writer's block. Just gives you the feel of what's going on. You do get it... right?_


End file.
